Guild Wars Nightfall
__TOC__ Guild Wars Nightfall (Campaign Three) is an upcoming stand-alone product ("Campaign") of the Guild Wars game series. Content Theme and Storyline Previews provided during E3 expo (see external links) as well as screenshots and the PvP preview show the use of a North-African theme, with landscape, architecture, art, and creatures inspired by Africa/Arabia as well as ancient Egypt, Rome, Greece, and other historic cultures of the North-African/Arab/Mediterranean region. From the Press Release on the Prerelease Bonus Pack: :Guild Wars Nightfall takes place on the continent of Elona, Land of the Golden Sun. ... In Guild Wars Nightfall, Elona has fallen under the shadow of an evil, outcast god. Against the encroaching desolation of an infernal realm, the people of Elona will need more than a hero to save them, they will need a hero to lead them ... for nightfall is at hand. Features Only features that are officially announced by ArenaNet will be posted here! *2 new Professions: ** Dervish - "a scythe-wielding holy warrior" ** Paragon - "guardian angel of the Elonian people" *Additional character slots: Four slots for a stand-alone Nightfall campaign account or two additional slots if the account is merged with a Prophecies and/or Factions account. In addition, one more slot comes as a bonus with the Guild Wars Nightfall Prerelease Bonus Pack. Further slots may be acquired from the ingame store. *"Heroes", party NPCs similar to henchmen, but customizable. :From Press Release August 24,2006: "Guild Wars Nightfall introduces new customizable Heroes who level up, follow player instructions in combat, and use skills and equipment of the player's choosing. ... And for the ultimate one-on-one challenge, competitive players can choose to enter the new Hero vs. Hero Battles, where they group with a custom team of Heroes and fight against other players from around the world and their customized groups of Heroes. Acquisition The following packages / editions are available at various games retailers worldwide: * The Guild Wars Nightfall "standard" edition is officially scheduled for release for October 27th, 2006. * The Guild Wars Nightfall Prerelease Bonus Pack is expected to hit store shelves on September 15. It includes an additional character slot, promotional ingame items as well as a few fan articles. However, it does not include the game itself. * The Guild Wars Nightfall Collector's Edition will include the game itself as well as numerous fan articles. Release date is supposed to be the same as the standard edition. Events Future Events * PvE preview event is confirmed (source), but a date has not yet been officially announced. Past Events * July 28 – 30, 2006 - Guild Wars Nightfall PvP Preview Event External Links (Links are in reverse chronological order of release) From official sites *Info - from the Korean website (in Korean), incl. new concept art and screenshots (August 25, 2006) *Press Release - Release date announcement (August 24, 2006) *Press Release - Nightfall to be presented at Games Convention in Leipzig, Germany (August 15, 2006) *Nightfall In-Game Cinematic, previously shown at the ChinaJoy expo. (August 15, 2006) *The Scribe #9, which mostly relates to the Guild Wars Nightfall PvP Preview Event (August 3, 2006) *Press Release on the Prerelease Bonus Pack (August 1, 2006) *Guild Wars Nightfall PvP Preview Event coverage: **Preview event info from the official Korean website (in Korean), with new images of Paragon and Dervish ** Preview event info from the official Japanese website (in Japanese) (Note: Previously unreleased new images of Dervish and Paragon have been replaced with old images.)'' ** Preview event info from the official Korean website (in Korean), including logo and images * Official Logo, high-res, from the Korean website * GuildWars.com: Press: Releases: July 18, 2006 From other sites *Gamespot - Preview with some information on the customizable heroes and some impressions from the Game Convention Demo *New screenshots and concept art on Wartower.de (August 28, 2006) *Games Convention Leipzig coverage (August 23 - 27, 2006): **GameStar.de - Screenshots **PCGames.de - Report (in German) and screenshots **WOLFGaming.Net - Photos live from Games Convention **WOLFGaming.Net - Review and more photos from Games Convention *Gamespot - Preview with focus on the two new professions (July 18, 2006) *Adrenaline Vault - Interview with Jeff Strain, mostly about Factions, just a minor note confirming the North-African look of C3 (June 13, 2006) *E3 Electronic Entertainment Expo 2006 coverage: **Tom's Hardware Guide **1UP.com "Guild Wars Keeps Expanding" **IGN Guild Wars Campaign 3 **GameSpy Guild Wars -- Campaign 3 **GW C3 (some coments) **Guild Wars C3 concept art (7th on page) **EXE Guild Wars C3 observations (just a glance) **Chapter 3 to be shown at E3 (April 10, 2006) *Confirmation of Chapter 3 on TVG (February 24, 2006) *Q&A with Jeff Strain on gamesindustry.biz (February 24, 2006) Trivia *"Nightfall" is also the name of a 3D adventure game for the Apple Macintosh published in 1999. Coincidentally it also has a North-African (more specifically: Egypt) theme. http://www.altorsys.com/HTMLAltor/game.html Category:Glossary